


rose wolf - drabbles

by KyraAnnCoombes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Reincarnation AU, regency au, teen melodrama au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraAnnCoombes/pseuds/KyraAnnCoombes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa/Willas drabbles from requests. Tags are for current AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regency AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondStarOnTheLeft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/gifts).



> If you'd like to see another AU, send an ask to my tumblr [meloromantics] or comment on the fic!

something about mr. tyrell - the older mr. tyrell, that is, because although his younger brother was arguably the handsomer, better-mannered and most socially graceful of the three tyrell brothers, it was not he nor the married middle brother who sansa now pondered - stuck with her long past their conversation at the first ball of the season. she’d been rude, admittedly. it was entirely improper for her to assume what effect his injured leg would have on his ability to dance, and his standoffish behavior immediately following their interaction was understandable for that reason alone.

 _but he’d stared at her,_  she thought. through that ball and the two after, his warm brown eyes had followed her careful footwork across the dance floor. he’d carefully observed her performance on the pianoforte at the dinner party, and watched her trace through the library at highgarden during a social call to his sister, margaery. 

and though the few words exchanged between them since that first ball had been terse, and though sansa really should be more concerned about her sister’s increasingly deplorable conduct with the young army officer of low birth from the city, she found herself returning to thoughts of mr. tyrell as one does a favorite story, looking for some new detail or insight each time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: http://meloromantics.tumblr.com/post/87723947404/


	2. Hogwarts AU

one of sansa’s privileges as head girl was to take a planning and coordination hour instead of one of her regular classes. not that this meant she was passing up NEWT-level Charms, in fact rather the opposite: headmistress tyrell and professor baelish agreed [the first time they’d agreed on anything since joffrey baratheon’s expulsion, actually] that her skill was prodigious enough to merit independent study. professor baelish had predictably offered private tutoring if she needed it, but she didn’t, and in sansa’s opinion the less time spent with professor baelish the better her final year of school would be.

the head girl’s office was located down by the great hall, though, and that was so terribly far from the ravenclaw common room and all of her classes, and it was still full of margaery’s things and decorations and that only served to remind sansa of how much she missed her friend. plus her head of house had offered the spare space in his office for anything she’d needed, and history of magic had been her favorite subject even when professor aemon’s ghost was still teaching it…

she honestly hadn’t intended for things to get this far. it started as just a little crush—favoring professor tyrell’s tweed robes over the plain black ones everyone else seemed to wear, and putting even more effort than usual into her course work to impress—which had slowly graduated into wearing her school skirts a little higher ‘round her hips, and tossing her hair in the way that made him cough quietly into his parchment.

…and somewhere between then and now it had ended up being extremely forbidden snogging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: http://meloromantics.tumblr.com/post/87726759429/


	3. Teen Melodrama AU

sansa pouted in the direction of her bedroom window, figuring it was better than staring at her phone, waiting for it to beep. 

it was so ridiculously cliche, she knew, and even repeating it in her head sounded like the back cover of a trashy paperback… _sansa stark, 18, has just had the most blissful summer of her life. her years-long crush on her best friend’s hot, sensitive older brother has **finally**  paid off, and the way it’s happening…well, let’s just say it’s a teen girl’s dream. but summer can’t last forever, and what will happen to their new-found love when willas goes back to hightower u for the fall semester? _

her senseless daydream was interrupted by her little sister banging on her drum set. “arya!” she shrieked, arms crossed, “cut it out! i have homework!” she lied, knowing it was the only thing she could say that would draw her parents into the conflict. “wait until after dinner, arya!” their father called from downstairs. sansa leaned out the door to her room, smiling smugly at arya in the den before retreating into her sanctuary.

she kicked her cheer bag out of the way and plopped down on her bed, sighing at the ceiling. it was only two weeks into the school year, and hightower was so far away! she couldn’t even drive down for all of his football games like she’d wanted to. she hadn’t even begun to think about excuses to tell her parents for the weekend visits she was planning, and even though she’d finished her application to hightower u months before the deadline she wouldn’t hear back until after christmas. home just seemed so small compared to what willas’s world was now, and she tried not to let herself thing about it…

her phone rang on her desk and she jumped up to answer it. but it wasn’t willas, it was his father. 

"hullo, mr. tyrell, is everything–"

 _"sansa, dear,"_  his voice crackled over his car phone speaker, _“there’s been an accident. willas got hurt in practice…his friend oberyn said…”_

the color drained from sansa’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: http://meloromantics.tumblr.com/post/87730236414/


	4. Reincarnation AU

The first time, she’s the daughter of one lord and he’s the son of another. Together, in the perfume of snow and flowers, they grow stronger in the winter than any around them. Their children have the teeth of wolves and the thorns of roses, though none would know for their sweetness.   
  
Another time, her parents are gunned down before her eyes. She uses her resources and skills to bring justice to an unjust world and the papers call her the Winter Wolf for the mask she wears (while reporting pages later on the parties she attends wearing a different mask). No one has any cause to suspect the bubbly socialite and the caped crusader are one and the same, and it takes the world’s top independent information agent to crack her disguise. At first they only flirt over their commlinks as he tells her where the villains are headed and she asks him—through kicks and the firing of tranq darts—if he has dinner plans. Then before long she’s buying him government-class surveillance equipment, and he’s buying her a ring (that fits under her gloves, of course).  
  
One time they’re teacher and student and he gets fired for it. Another time they’re teacher and student and he doesn’t—but there are wands and potions involved, and whispered incantations protect their dangerous secret.  
  
Her favorite time she’s a popular country singer and he’s her best-friend-slash-biggest-competition’s sound engineer older brother. His favorite time he’s accidentally too prideful and rude but falls in love with her wit and grace over lavish balls and society engagements, anyways.   
  
Their least favorite time is the war that turns brother against brother, neighbor against neighbor, when the smoke never quite settles over the south and the letters are so far between. His childhood best friend’s bayonet costs him his leg and they kill her father and burn the family plantation, even though all his workers were free.   
  
The details are never perfect, and anything can change—their ages, their families, even their names…sometimes her parents live, and sometimes his brother doesn’t—but at the same time, so much stays the same. The smell of her flaming hair, his love of books and dogs, the scars of her past and the scars on his leg are always there, someway or another.   
  


* * *

  
She’s in college now, for chrissakes. It doesn’t feel like it, though—the dorm mother and her actual mother must be conspiring together to make her life as micromanaged as possible—so when she walks past the university’s Free Speech Zone in her brand new blue jeans (only permissible to be worn on campus after five or to football games, per the student code of conduct) and sees the Students for a Democratic Society passing out fliers for a sit-in in the university president’s office to protest the in loco parentis policy, you bet your ass she walked right up and took one from the bearded graduate student holding a stack in one hand and a knobbed cane in the other. She even asked how she could help, slightly nervous about the look of her pink collared shirt and high ribboned ponytail compared to the people sitting at the table, but she persisted. “When do you all have meetings?”   
  
Will doesn’t quite know what to think of the girl who introduces herself as Sandy. She looks more like a sorority pledge than an activist, but she answers his questions with a fire in her eyes that matches her hair and asks him more with a steel in her voice that he never would have expected.   
  
They’re old hands at this by the time the Vietnam War is on the news. Will admits his bad leg lets him dodge the draft, but Sansa—she doesn’t go by Sandy anymore—tells him it just gives him more opportunity to open minds and change lives. They’re a driving force of the college town’s counterculture even after they graduate, and they’re tireless activists til long after the soldiers come home: in the late 70s they fight for veteran’s rights, after Will’s brother comes home distant and broken. Their independent bookstore never makes them rich, of course, but it makes them happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: http://meloromantics.tumblr.com/post/87744733264/omg-what-if-reincarnation-au


	5. 3 a.m. fire alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt "3am and the fire alarm in our apartment complex just went off let me lend you my jacket while we wait on the sidewalk [with bonus 'oh my god im so sorry my dog usually doesnt jump up on people like this i have no idea what their deal is but also hey there']."

Lady howled dramatically at the harsh honking of the fire alarm. Sansa reluctantly paused Netflix, dropping her phone and wallet into the pocket of her sweatpants and grabbing her dog’s leash. That caused Lady to spark to attention and jump and wiggle at the front door, while Sansa saved her work and slipped her computer into her backpack. She was tempted to leave it—in the event that the apartment building really was on fire, it seemed like a fitting enough end to her first semester of grad school—but it wasn’t worth explaining to her adviser, so instead she swung it over her shoulder, grabbed her favorite necklace from the bathroom counter and wrestled Lady into her harness before leaving and locking the door behind her. Sansa joined the group of zombie-like students shuffling down the stairs against the blare of the alarm, and struggled to keep quiet her very rude thoughts about whoever had triggered it at three in the morning on a school night. 

When the two of them reached the bottom of the stairs, Sansa was thrilled to notice that it was really fucking cold and she was only wearing the light sweater she’d been studying in. Her feet would be warm, courtesy of the ridiculous fur boots that were must-have popular her junior year of high school [now her “walk Lady at night” shoes], but she was already shivering when Lady tugged suddenly and the lead slipped from her hand. She didn’t get far, but only because she’d planted herself on some guy and knocked him to the ground. Luckily, the man grabbed Lady’s leash while she was wiggling on and around him, and handed it to Sansa as she began a high-powered stream of apologies.

"I am SO sorry, she never does this but I think she’s rebelling because I didn’t take her to the park after school today! Are you hurt? I swear she’s normally very composed and well-behaved, this is very out of character for her, but my apartment is pretty small and she doesn’t get a lot of room to play around if I don’t take her to the park or on a long walk—do you need help?” The guy sat up and it was then that Sansa noticed that he was super hot, which made the whole situation worlds more embarrassing—normally when she rambled like a madwoman at strangers she didn’t have to worry about if the streetlights made her fierce blushing cute or obnoxious, or if she had powdered sugar around her mouth from midnight snacks.

"I’m fine," he assured her, using his cane to hoist himself back up. "She probably just smelled my parent’s dogs... I was at their house after my discussion section today, they were all over me. I’m Will, by the way," he finished with a smile.

"I’m Sansa, and this large, rude nugget is Lady," she explained shyly, setting her backpack down at her feet and urging her dog to sit.

"Don’t worry about it," he said. "This is already the most fun I’ve had with a fire drill since middle school. How old is she?" he asked, scratching behind the ears of a much-too-thrilled looking Lady.

"About seven months? My parents rescued her and her litter, and my brothers, cousin, sister and I each got one. Alarmingly, she’s both the smallest and most calm of the litter…you can imagine what the rest of them are like."

Will laughed. “Are you a student?”

"First-year of my Masters in Marriage and Family Therapy, but I did my undergrad further south." He nodded tentatively, and she added, "I want to be a children’s counselor."

She shivered unintentionally, and he must have noticed, because in seconds his dark blue coat was off and he was wrapping it around her shoulders. "Here, it's freezing out. I'm a PhD candidate in English, by the way." 

"Th..thanks," she said, blushing and looking at her dog. The high collar of the coat tickled her cheeks when she looked down, and it smelled like black tea and the faintest hint of really nice cologne. "What's your specialty?"

They chatted idly about poetry and literature until the building's night manager bustled down the stairs and announced—through a very unnecessary megaphone—that they were nearly done checking that the rooms had been evacuated and that the all-clear was coming soon.

Sansa began shrugging off the coat, but he stopped her. "Why don't you bring it by my place tomorrow afternoon? I've got that poetry collection if you'd like to borrow it..."

He seemed a bit unsure of himself, like he didn't do this often, and Sansa was relieved. She'd dated guys half as good looking as Will that thought they were the Lord's gift to her and the world, and his suave vulnerability was sweeter than it had any right to be. "I get home from class around 5 on Wednesdays, will you be home?"

She could feel his relief when he nodded, and the night manager calling out the all-clear helped defuse the remaining tension. "Of course! I'm in 113, the corner unit with the little porch. I'll...see you then?"

The uptick in his inflection was almost certainly a nervous accident, and Sansa smiled into the collar of his coat. "Yeah, that sounds lovely. Nice to meet you, Will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original tumblr post: http://meloromantics.tumblr.com/post/97491732699/

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting is preserved from original blog posts


End file.
